At the present time, consumers can enjoy various forms of media traditionally reserved for televisions or movie theaters in mobile devices such as cellular phones. Consumers can receive and experience media content on their mobile devices by accessing content portals, Internet-based television or radio systems, and other media sources. The media supplied by the service providers through such systems can include audio, text, video, and/or still images. A common concern of service providers is in protecting these services from being accessed by unauthorized users, and in protecting media content from unauthorized distribution and duplication.